


A Small Bit of Comfort

by fromcrossroadstoking



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Friendship, Gen, a little sad, but also a little sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:13:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24313330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromcrossroadstoking/pseuds/fromcrossroadstoking
Summary: Ralph Spina is a hugger. Eugene Roe is not - at first.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	A Small Bit of Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the HBO War characterizations, not the actual men.

_Ralph Spina was a hugger._

Eugene Roe did not come from a family of huggers. In fact, although a loving and close family, they had hardly ever showed any kind of physical affection.

Roe had just gotten used to the physicality of his fellow Easy Company members. There was Luz who was always throwing his arm around shoulders or touching people on the arm as he talked to them. Liebgott who was always mussing up people’s hair. Lipton who would rest his hand on a someone’s shoulder as he talked to them. Grant who would bump shoulders with someone as they walked and talked. The list goes on - they were an affectionate group.

But Ralph Spina was a goddamn hugger. 

In Mourmelon-le-Grand he had hugged Roe when they first met right before they left for Bastogne. Roe’s body had gone rigid and he had just sort of stood there. Whether Spina had taken offense, or even noticed, he gave no indication.

In Bastogne the shellings and frostbite and snow and screams for “Medic!” seemed never ending. This is where Roe grew used to he hugging. Hell, he began to look forward to them for some small bit of warmth, of comfort. They would huddle together in their foxholes, Spina`s arm usually slung around Roe`s shoulders. Both silently praying that they would get to leave this frozen hellscape soon.

In Haguenau the blood on Roe`s hands didn`t seem to want to wash off. Jackson had died miserably and Roe had not been able to help. Spina had found Roe and wrapped his arms around him, holding tight. Roe had buried his face against Spina and been thankful for his friend, for someone who could understand the toll of being a medic.

In Berchtesgaden the hugs from Spina were celebratory and occasionally came with a waft of alcohol. Roe didn`t mind. The mood was joyous and the weather warm. The surrounding land looked like it had been ripped straight out of a fairy tale and the war was over. What wasn`t there to celebrate? Roe, to the surprise and delight of the rest of Easy, gave out more hugs than he could count.

In Zell am See the bullet was a straight shot through the head. He was dead almost before he hit the ground. A lone Nazi that had evaded capture and refused to surrender had found his shot and taken it. Roe had gotten there as fast as he could, but there was nothing to be done except to hold his hand for the last few moments of his life. Roe could feel the tears streaking down his face. Eventually, a pair of arms wrapped around him and all but dragged him away. They had not been Spina`s arms. No, Spina`s arms would never be wrapping around him again.

  
_Ralph Spina had been a goddamn hugger._

  
**~ Four Years Later ~**

Gene sat on the front porch sharing a peanut butter and jelly sandwich with his chubby cheeked son. Sharing was a generous term. Most of the sandwich had somehow ended up smeared across the child`s face and arms. It was actually a bit impressive how downright messy he could be. Vera let out a laugh as she stepped out on the porch and saw the state her son was in. Gene grinned and made a comment about their child`s apparent affinity for peanut butter and jelly sandwiches and messes.

Vera stepped back inside to retrieve a washcloth to clean up the mess.

“It`s a good thing you`re so cute you know `cause you sure ain`t tidy.”

“I mess!”

Gene laughed at the pride apparent in the declaration. “Yes, you sure are.”

The smiling tot stumbled over to Gene and wrapped his sticky arms tightly around Gene`s neck.

  
_Ralph Roe was a hugger._


End file.
